The Beginning of Everything
by Akemi M.R
Summary: -DISCONTINUED-Sasuke yang sedari dulu suka berbuat sewenang-wenang,masa kecil yang bahagia seharusnya dimiliki oleh setiap anak. Namun, tak pernah dikecapnya. Masa kecilnya kian suram semanjak kematian kakeknya. Satu-satunya orang yang disayanginya selain kakaknya. Hinata, cewek yang berusah berubah demi dirinya sendiri. Berawal dari sebuah liburan akbar,cerita cinta mereka dimulai
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto

Title: The Beginning of everything

Pair: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

Genre: Romance

Warning: AU, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC, dll

Terinspirasi dari komik awalnya, tapi diubah sana-sini oleh Author dan jadilah cerita ini.

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon bimbingannya para senpai. Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka

Don't like don't read!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Semua berawal pada acara liburan akbar yang diadakan salah satu perusahaan besar yang menguasai hampir dua puluh persen sektor saham negara jepang, Uchiha Corp.

"Hiashi, lama tak bertemu" sapa seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Mikoto-sama"

"Jangan terlalu formal inikan acara bebas, panggil saja Mikoto"

"Baiklah"

"Bagaimana kabar keluargamu?

"Baik, anda?" Mikoto cemberut." Seingatku saat masih SMA kau hanya memanggilku dengan

MIko-chan"

"Itu dulu.. sekarang kau sudah menikah dengan atasanku sepantasnya aku memanggilmu seperti itu"

"Hah terserahlah, Kalau yang kau maksud dengan aku,suamiku dan putra sulungku, kami baik-baik saja"

Hiashi heran ." putra bungsu anda?"

"Hah..sepertinya dia tidak baik-baik saja.." Mikoto menampakkan wajah sendu.

"ada apa?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Hinata menatap rumah mewah bergaya Eropa klasik di hadapannya dengan wajah melongo.

" Ayo masuklah."

Fugaku sang tuan rumah mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk masuk.

"Ada tamu rupanya,"

Mikoto datang dari arah bagian dalam rumah tersebut.

"{Mumpung ini masih suasana libu musim panas jadi kami sekeluarga ingin berlibur sebentar untuk mengurus cabang bisnis kami yang ada disini,"

"Selamat datang di pondok mungil kami, anggaplah rumah sendiri,"

Mikoto terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usia aslinya saat tersenyum cerah untuk beramah tamah.

"Mungil? Pondok? Kalau rumah sebesar dan semewah ini hanya pondok mungil..mungkin rumahku hanya gubuk reyot,"

Hinata sepertinya masih tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan, Mikoto-sama,"

Hiashi berinisiatif membalas sikap ramah tamah Mikoto karna Hinata masih terjebak dalm dunianya.

"Perkenalkan ini putrid sulungku,Hinata"

Hinata kaget saat tiba-tiba Hiashi menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Ha'i, gomen ne. Watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu. Douzo Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Hinata membungkuk dalam hingga membentuk sudut Sembilan puluh derajat.

"Hei, bangkitlah," Tegur Mikoto "Aku mikoto Uchiha. Ibu dari dua putra Fugaku Uchiha,"

Mikoto memperkenalkan diri dan mengakhiri dengan senyum kalem.

"Yoroshiku ne Uchiha-sama!" Hinata membungkuk dalam (lagi). Bersikap _ojigi_ yang menurut Mikoto berlebihan.

Mikoto cemberut. " Aku kelihatan seperti laki-laki kalau kau panggil seperti itu. Panggil saja Mikoto-baa san," Fugaku tersenyum amat sangat tipis sekali hampir tidak terlihat kalau dia tersenyum oleh pandangan sekilas namun,Mikoto yang sudah mendampinginya dalam suka maupun duka hamper lebih kurang separuh dari usianya dapat mengetahui senyum tipis khas lelaki Uchiha hanya tersenyum lebar dan bergelayut manja pada lengan suami tercintanya. Melihat kemesraan pasangan Uchiha di depan matanya sendiri tak dapat di pungkiri membuat luka yang semula dianggapnya telah tertutup kembali terbuka lebar memang Hiashi cemburu tapi penyababnya bukan si Wanita nomer satu pada urutan orang yang paling disayang Fugaku Uchiha, namun Hiashi seperti terkenang memori saat Ibu dari buah hatinya masih hidup. Mencoba menutupnya dengan wajah datar yang selama ini ditampilkannya pada orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"ha'I, Uchi..err Mikoto-baa san" Hinata sudah gugup setengah hidup.

"oh..Aku ingin sekali punya anak perempuan dari dulu, maukah kau menemaniku belanja lain waktu, Hina-chan?"

Mikoto menatap hinata dengan sorot mata berharap. Tak urung ditatap seperti itu membuat Hinata tak enak juga. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Mikoto tersenyum girang.

"Baik Mikoto-baa san ," Hinata mengangguk sedikit.

"Jangan terlalu formal, kau tau aku benci itu," Mikoto sedikit berbisik agar hanya dirinya dan Hinata yang dapat mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Tersenyum jahil saat melihat raut wajah Hinata yang terlihat sekali sangat kaget.

"Ekspresimu lucu sekali Hinata-chan," Mikoto menutup mulutnya demi meredam tawanya yang kelihatan akan pecah melihat ekspresi Hinata yang melongo dengan membuka sedikit bibir mungilnya. Takut Hinata malu, dan lihat saja sekarang rona merah sudah mendominasi wajahnya kala Mikoto terkikik geli. Hiashi hanya berdehem member isyarat peringatan mengancam pada putri sulungnya yang menurutnya sungguh memalukan. Fugaku yang memang terkenal stoic mendarah daging hanya menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya melihat istrinya yang terkenal pendiam namun disisi lain juga sangat usil.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat,"

Mikoto menepuk jidatnya pelan. Memanggil pelayan terdekat dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Si pelayan mengangguk.

Tak berapa lama si pelayan kembali menghadap pada Mikoto dengan raut muka sedih menahan isak tangis.

"Tuan muda tidak mau, Nyonya." Kata si pelayan lirih.

"Tenang saja Ayame, aku tidak akan memecatmu Sasuke tidak punya hak memecat pelayanku tanpa seizinku. Sudahlah kerjakan kembali tugasmu,"

Mikoto mencoba menenangkan dengan kata-katanya yang seolah oasis dalam gurun sahara, menyegarkan sekaligus member semangat. Ayamemenagis haru mendengar jawaban dari Wanita yang menjabat menjadi Nyonya besar kediaman Uchiha.

"SASUKE KELUAR SEKARANG ATAU MAMA BLOKIR SEMUA KARTU KREDIT DAN VISA CARDMU"

Mikoto kembali tersenyum simpul setelah mengeluarkan teriakan mautnya dan ancaman yang ampuh membuat 'Tuan muda' keluar dari sarangnya yang nyaman.

Tak berapa lamaseorang pemuda yang kelihatan sebaya dengan Hinata yang kelihatan seperti baru bangun padahal ini sudah siang dating menghampiri mereka . Dengan mata sayu lengkap dengan jalan sempoyongan.

"ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya acuh dengan suara sedikit serak.

"temani Hinata-chan, kami harus 'rapat' membahas sesuatu yang penting" Mikoto menatap galak pada bungsu Uchiha. Kalau saja yang ditatap anak kecil pasti sudah nangis jejeritan tapi ini masalahnya beda, yang ditatap tuh si Uchiha Sasuke cowok yang walaupun situasinya dan apapun keadaannya akan menampilkan raut wajah stoic turunan dari para laki-laki Uchiha terdahulu.

"kenapa tidak Itachi saja?" tuh,kan. bukanya mengkeret ketakutan Sasuke malah nantang dengan jawaban yang bikin para penyabar pun mengaelus dada menahan nafsu pengen kasih stempel cap tangan di pipi mulusnya.

"Itachi di luar negeri sejak dua hari yang lalu, Mama kan sudah bilang dari kemarin" Mikoto menggeleng pasrah. Memang susah kalau ngomong sama Sasuke, dibilang jenius tapi kadang pikun, dibilang pelupa tapi terkadang Sasuke sangat mengingat hal kecil yang menurutnya menguntungkannya.

"Hinata-chan, perkenalkan putra bungsu baa-san, Sasuke" Mikoto menatap Hinata dan tersenyum kecil berbanding terbalik dgan Sasuke yang terlihat sekali pada ekspresi wajahnya kalau terpaksa.

"Sasuke" ucap Sasuke singkat dan datar tanpa membungkuk walau hanya sebatas keformalan dalam berkenalan dengan seseorang.

"Hyuuga Hinata desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Hinata membungkuksedikit dan langsung kembalipada posisi semula,.

Hanya satu hal yang terlintas dalam pikiran Hinata.

'Dia menyebalkan.'

Drrt..Drrt

Getar ponsel Hinata segeradibukanya e-mail yang baru masuk dalam inbox-nya

**From: Naruto-kun**

**Date: 02-19-XX**

**Hinata-chan, nanti sore ke rumahku ya?**

**Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas ku, please ;**

Hinata tersenyum simpu tepat saat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

'Lumayan,'

"Baiklah, ikut aku"

"eh?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berjalan menuju bagian dalam kediaman tersebut tanpa repot-repot sekadar melihat siapa yang diajaknya sudah mengikutinya atau belum.

"Hinata-chan, sana ikuti Sasuke,"

Mikoto 'mengusir' Hinata sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Kalau Sasuke macam-macam panggil baa-san," goda Mikoto mengerling sedikit padanya.

"Ayo gentleman, biarkan para anak muda bersenang-senang,"Mikoto memimpin jalan danmemberi isyarat agar dua pria dibelakangnya mengikutinya.

Hinata mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang terbilang lebar-lebar dengan sedikit berlari kecil. Sasuke membuka pintu ganda dihadapanya.

"Masuklah"

Hinata masuk dengan kikuk. Sasuke tertawa geli dalam hati karna tetap menjaga ke-stoic-annya.

"Kenapa kita masuk ke kamar anda?" Hinata mencoba mempertahankan kesopanannya yang semakin manipis

"Kenapa tidak?"

"…"

Batas kesabaran Hinata sudah mencapai level berbahaya. Sebagai seorang gadis yang sudah remaja dan mengetahui beberapa hal yang masuk dalam daftar etika baik dan buruk. Tindakan ini jelas tidak masuk pada opsi pertama dan sudah dapat dipastikan masuk dalam deretan opsi terakhir, tapi bukan salah Hinata juga toh yang mengajak Sasuke dan sudah mendapat 'restu' dari Mama Mikoto.

Tak ingin menjadikan emosinya makin menipis. Hinata mencoba menghabiskan waktu yang disepakati olehnya dan ayahnya dengan berkeliling ruangan tersebut. Kamar milik Uchiha bungsu ini bisa dibilang cukup besar untuk ukuran remaja cowok, berwarna biru gelap, abu-abu dengan gradasi putih dan hanya diisi oleh ranjang berukuran king size bercover polos yang hampir menghabiskan seperempat dari luas seluruh ruangan tersebut disampingnya dilengkapi nakas dan lampu tidur, kamar itu juga dilengkapi televisi plasma yang tepat berada dihadapan ranjang sisi samping kanan dipenuhi oleh meja belajar yang juga dilengkapi dengan beberapa barang elektronik yang Hinata yakini tak akan mampu dibelinya, sisi kiri dibiarkan kosong hanya disirami cahaya mentari yang menembus kaca jendela luas. Berbanding terbalik dengan kamar yang dimiliki Hinata. Tak dapat dipungkiri terbesiy rasa iri dalam hatinya tapi, toh Hinata sudah biasa.

Biasa tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak dapat diraihnya.

Sasuke berdehem, Hinata buru-buru tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Kamar anda sangat bagus, uchiha-san" puji Hinata tulus.

"Apa?" Sasuke pura-pura tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Hinata.

Hinata mendekat sekiranya dengan jarak tersebut Sasuke dapat mendengar suara 'sopan'nya. Hinata makin mendekat…

Sasuke bangkit dan menarik lengan Hinata lumayan kuat hingga Hinata yang memang tak siap jatuh menubruk dada bidang Sasuke.

"U..Uchiha-san,"

"Sasuke"

"maaf?

"Panggil Aku Sasuke" Sasuke menekan tiap katanya menegaskan Hinata agar tidak repot-repot untuk membantahnya.

Hinata mencoba bangkit, Namun usahanya sia-sai mengingat lengan atasnya digenggam erat oleh 'Iblis' di depannya.

Sasuke menatap lurus mata Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau kemari hanya untuk mendapatkan uang yang banyak dariku,kan?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan dua kartu dari saku celananya.

"Buat aku senang dan aku akan memberimu dua black cardku…Kau pasti taukan black card dapat memuaskan keinginanmu untuk mebeli apapun yang kau mau "

20-01-13

Akemi M. Ryouzaki


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto

Title: The Beginning of everything

Pair: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

Genre: Romance

Warning: AU, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku dll

Terinspirasi dari komik (yang saya lupa pengarang sama judulnya )awalnya, tapi diubah sana-sini oleh Author dan jadilah cerita abal ini.

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon bimbingannya para senpai. Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka

Keterangan tambahan:

'…'= dalam hati

Kata yang dibold+center= masa lalu

Kata yang dibold= telfon, e-mail dll

Mohon maaf untuk chapter yang kemarin karna tidak ada keterangan kalau masih bersambung terus banyak typo berceceran serta dilengkapi oleh ejaan yang -amat sangat- mengenaskan –sekali-.

Hontou ni gomen ne #bungkukgakbalikbalik (T_T)

Don't like don't read!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Chapter 2

Selama masa hidupnya yang baru menginjak delapan belas tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sasuke terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang berteman dengannya untuk mengincar hartanya. Jadi ,saat ada seorang gadis mungil yang datang menemuinya atas permintaan Mamanya tersayaang, Sasuke mengira dia sama dengan para gadis tawaran ibunya yang lain.

Yang hanya tertarik pada marga beserta serentetan jaminan yang menyertainya.

Sasuke muak.

"**Ma, Cacuke enak ya, punya banyak uang bica beli mainanan yang banyak**"

Muak dengan uang yang dimilikinya atas pemberian orang tuanya

"**Wah, bungsu Uchiha itu hebat ya, bisa meraih penghargaan pertama di olimpiade sesulit itu,"**

"**Justru kalau dia kalah, malah jadi luar biasa, lihat saja garis keturunannya, kakaknya saja prestasinya juga terbilang gemilang, haah…enaknya jadi keturunan Uchiha,"**

Muak dengan nama belakang yang selalu mengiringi langkah keberhasilannya.

"**Wah itu Sasuke-kun, hari ini pun dia tetap sama… Dia tampan sekali,"**

"**Lihat saja caranya berjalan….sungguh berkarisma, aku tersepona…Sasuke-kun** _I love you"_

Muak dengan para gadis yang selalu mengejarnya karna wajah rupawan serta pesona yang tak diinginkannya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan jijik serta meremehkan, Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu terlebih lagi dengan ucapan yang bagai menusuk ulu hatinya, merasa terinjak-injak harga dirinya. Wajahnya memerah bukan karana malu yang selama ini selalu sukses mewarnai pipi tembemnya tapi karna Sasuke yang menurutnya sudah kelewatan. Kesabaranya juga ada batasnya. Kemarahan yang sedari tadi ditahanya pun meledak juga.

Pelan-pelan diusapnya pipi Sang bungsu Uchiha dan ..

**PLAKK**

Sasuke yang kaget segera beringsut dari posisi semula sembari menggosok pipinya yang barusan dihadiahi tamparan oleh gadis dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,hah?!"

Sasuke yang marah menatap Hinata nyalang. Seumur-umur belum pernah ada seseorang yang bergender perempuan berani menamparnya. Baik itu anak kecil, gadis, wanita , janda sampai nenek-nenek sekalipun. Walaupun mamanya selama ini sering memarahinya namun hanya sebatas memblokir kartu kredit dan beberapa fasilitas mewah yang di berikan padanya. Hinata menatap galak.

"Kau pikir aku wanita murahan yang hanya mengincar uangmu,hah? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan sudi mengambil hartamu, TUAN MUDA" Hinata menekan kata terakhir dengan penuh emosi.

"Sasuke,"

"…" Hinata merasa otak Sasuke mulai bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Lha kan, tadi Hinata lagi marah-marah sama si iblis bermodel rambut pantat ayam,kok dia cuma balas dengan satu kata yang tak _sinkron _sama perkataan Hinata. Sepertinya rumor kalau Sasuke adalah remaja terjenius nomor tiga setelah si ahli peretas sistem komputer dan si berandalan pindahan sekolah luar kota hanya isu belaka.

"Sudah ku bilang panggil aku Sasuke, aku benci dengan kosa kata yang kau pakai tadi,"

Sumpah, demi bulu mata anti-septik si Orochimaru-sensei, Hinata tak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya, emosinya selalu terkontrol berkat latihan yoga yang rutin dijalaninya selama dua tahun terakhir, namun, si iblis bermodel rambut pantat ayam yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya sekarang ini, membuat emosinya mendekati level 'berbahaya'. Coba pikir deh sekarang , setelah merasa dilecehkan oleh perkataan 'pedas' terus dianya tak merasa punya salah dan malah menyuruh seenak jidatnya memanggil nama kecil seolah sudah kenal sejak lama. Siapa juga yang tak merasa emosi?

Hinata tersenyum lebar nan manis, sangat kentara kalau dipaksakan.

"Asal anda tau TUAN MUDA, bukan kemauanku untuk datang ke rumah anda, senang bertemu dengan anda dan selamat tinggal semoga kita tak akan pernah berjumpa lagi. Selamat sore,TUAN MUDA"

Hinata sengaja memanggil Sasuke Tuan Muda dan menekan tiap patah katanya karna Sasuke mengatakan dia benci kata itu, dan Hinata percaya.

Hinata juga tahu kalau kecil kemungkinan bagi mereka untuk sekedar tak bertatap muka, mengingat ayahnya adalah bawahan ayah sang Iblis, bisa saja si iblis meminta ayahnya untuk memecat ayah Hinata. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya berhenti seketika. Masa iya Sasuke seegois itu?

"Kenapa? Berubah fikiran?"

"Takkan pernah"

Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tanpa membalik.

'Dia sangat menyebalkan. Oh Tuhan.. sabarkanlah aku'

Tapi, Hinata tidak takut pada Sasuke.

Dan. Takkan. Pernah.

Tapi jika kemarahannya barusan membuat ayahnya harus mengambil resiko dari tindakanya. . .

Hinata tidak mau itu terjadi, Namun ego serta harga dirinya yang mulai sedikit demi sedikit terbangun mengurungkan niatnya untuk sekadar meminta maaf. Toh Hinata juga tak salah. Salah siapa yang membuat Hinata emosi hingga berbuat seperti itu?

Sasuke

Jadi menurut hematnya Sasuke yang harusnya meminta maaf padanya. Hinata juga bakal maafin kok, meskipun dengan berat hati. Masalah beras. Selesai. Dan END.

Hinata menarik gagang pintu ganda yang ada dihadapannya dengan sekali sentakan kuat. Kemudian menutupnya dengan bantingan yang memekakkan telinga. Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu dengan seringaian tipis.

'Menarik.'

"Sebenarnya saya penasaran mengapa anda mengatakan kalau Tuan Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja, memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Lelaki paruh baya yang sekarang berada di taman belakang Kediaman musim panas keluarga Uchiha terlihat sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

Pasangan Uchiha yang berada disampingnya hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Semenjak kematian Ayah, Sasuke menjadi seperti itu. Lebih sering menutup diri, berfoya-foya, bermain perempuan, klabing, dan lainnya. Sasuke mengira kematian Ayah karna Ibu tak setia dan lebih sering pergi ke luar negeri sendiri tanpa Ayah. Padahal bukan seperti itu, dua tahun terakhir masa hidup Ibu, beliau mengidap penyakit kronis, semenjak itu, Ayah yang biasanya selalu menemani, bermain dan memanjakan Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang lebih tertutup, beliau hanya keluar saat makan dan ke kantor, selebihnya, beliau hanya mengurung diri di kamar tak mau bicara dan menolak setiap orang yang hendak datang saat beliau sakit. Setahun terakhir masa hidupnya, beliau koma dan hingga akhir, meninggal tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk keluarganya. Semenjak itu, Sasuke membenci perempuan, baginya perempuan hanya mainan yang dapat langsung dibuang kalau bosan,

Sekalipun Mamanya tapi aku tak berarti di matanya.."

Mikoto menatap taman indah nan asri di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong tanpa titik fokus. Mikoto seperti menerawang terperangkap dalam dunianya sendiri.

**Tes **

Tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya.

"Aku yang salah, karna sebagai ibu, aku bukan repot mengurus anak-anakku tapi justru aku malah mementingkan karirku yang baru mencapai titik puncak setelah sekian lama aku berusaha dan bekerja keras….. Anak-anakku tumbuh dengan limpahan materi, tapi. .. tapi…"

Mikoto tak dapat meneruskan 'curhatan'nya karna isak tangis yang ditahannya mulai pecah.

"Aku tak becus sebagai orang tua"

Fugaku mendekap Mikoto erat. Hiashi bersyukur, bukan karna tertawa di atas penderitaan pasangan Uchiha yang dianggapnya sebagai penolongnya. Namun, karna sejak kecil, kedua buah hatinya dibanjiri oleh kasih sayang darinya dan mendiang istrinya yang tercinta, walaupun bukan dalam bentuk materi. Meskipun setelah sang istri harus berpulang pada Sang Pencipta, mereka bersyukur sempat memberi kasih sayang yang melimpah pada kedua buah hati mereka. Karna sang istri memegang satu prinsip teguh.

' Setiap orang harus mempunyai masa kecil yang bahagia untuk dikenang saat masa tersulitnya dan Sebagai pengingat saat masa terpuruknya dan aku menginginkan itu untuk anak-anakku'

Dan Hiashi mengabulkannya demi sang istri. Meski sekarang harus pontang panting mencari penghasilan untuk mencukupi kehidupan keluarga kecilnya.

Hiashi menerawang menatap awan. Menutup kelopak mata yang telah sedikit berkerut dimakan usia. Membanjiri wajah dewasanya dengan siraman sinar mentari sore.

"Mikoto, aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini bukan sebagai seorang motivator. Tapi, aku mengatakan ini sebagai seorang ayah, sebagai seorang sahabat untukmu, Jangan terpaku pada masa lalu. Jadikan masa lalu pelajaran serta kenangan yang akan menuntut kita pada masa depan cerah berarti. Aku tahu kau membangun karirmu dimulai dari nol. Aku sangat mengenalmu, kau sangat menyayangi keluargamu, aku tidak menyalahkanmu,..."

"...tapi kupikir kau terlalu memanjakan putra bungsumu, Miko-chan" Hiashi tersenyum tipis

Mikoto masih terisak dalam dekapan suaminya. Perlahan Mikoto melepas dekapan erat tersebut

"Hiashi apa kau punya saran? Kau tau aku percaya padamu aku menganggapmu seperti kakakku, tolong bantu aku!" Mikoto menatap Hiashi dengan tatapan penuh harap. Sembari mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Hiashi ditatap seperti itu oleh salah satu teman sejawatnya jadi tak enak juga, Namun apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk membuat si Bungsu Uchiha bisa tobat?

Tiba-tiba muncul bohlam lima watt yang menyala terang diatas kepala Hiashi. Yah secara simpelnya Hiashi dapat wangsit.

"Kenapa tidak kau blokir saja semua kartu kredit dan visa cardnya, dan semua fasilitas mewah yang kau berikan padanya...lebih efisien lagi suruh dia cari penghasilan sendiri."

"Kelihatannya terlalu berat,"

Masa iya Sasuke harus cari kerja, apa kata dunia coba?

Seorang Uchiha, terlebih lagi yang dalam kasus ini, Uchiha Sasuke..

Iya, Uchiha Sasuke itu lho si Bungsu Uchiha, adiknya si Itachi. Masa iya dia harus menenteng map tebal terus keliling kota dan mencari perusahaan yang lagi cari pegawai baru.

Oke. .itu hanya bayangan Mama Mikoto yang rada nggak ikhlas bayangin anak kesayangannya kepanasan, kehujanan, terus..lupakan.

"Yah kalau masih berat bagimu.. sedikit demi sedikit ajari Sasuke cara hidup mandiri, susahnya cari uang dan yang lainnya"

Hiashi mencoba mencari jalan tengah yang sekiranya tidak memberatkan kedua belah pihak, antara Sasuke dan Mikoto. Dan yang dapat menguntungkan keduanya.

"Ku dengar Hinata membiayai sekolahnya sendiri.."

Mikoto membuka topik baru, Hiashi merasa perasaannya tak enak.

"Iya, dia mendapat beasiswa dan membantu pemasukan keluarga dengan memberi les privat untuk anak SMP, memang kenapa?"

Hiashi merasa topik ini akan membuat perasaanya menjadi was-was. Keringat dingin meluncur menuruni tengkuknya. Hiashi menelan ludah mencoba membasahi kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba mengering.

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tinggal sementara waktu di rumahmu, siapa tau dari kehidupannya bersamamu dia bisa berubah, kau mau kan, Hiashi?"

Mikoto mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Puppy eyes no jutsu. Tak peduli usia tapi jurus itu berhasil membuat Hiashi panas dingin, pasalnya bukan gara-gara jurus andalan Mikoto. Namun tatapan galak suaminya yang diarahkan padanya seolah mengucapkan secara non verbal Bilang-iya-atau-nyawamu-takkan-selamat.

Tuh,kan benar kata nenek moyangnya dulu _feeling_ Hyuuga memang terbukti sembilan puluh sembilan persen akurat.

TBC

Pojok –penderitaan- Author:

Kyaaa…. Gomen ne..(bungkuk2)

Saya emang nggak becus bikin cerita #pundung dipojokkan T_T

Perasaan pas baca komiknya cuman 10 halaman, eh kenapa pas saya nulisnya jadi berlembar-lembar T_T

Moku-Chan,Dreamer Ladies, Dr. Boo-Chan, Guest: sankyuu…ini udah apdet :D

KumbangBimbang: bukannya Sasu emang udah lahir dengan tingkat kepedean melewati batas normal yak? #chidoried XD

Sankyuu..

: Sasu emang dari dulu gitu.. akemi herman ama Mikoto dulu ngidam apa sampe lahir makhluk kayak si Sasu gitu # plaakk XD

Gui gui M.I.T: Sankyuu.. atas sarannya,senpai. Jawaban pertanyaan pertama: dengan sangat menyesal saya menjawab cerita abal ini masih lanjut alias tbc. Karna kemaren saya lupa ngasih keterangan mangap #dibejekramerame XD

Yosh,saya sudah berusaha meminimalisir kesalahan saya di chapter ini, bagaimana menurut senpai?

Dedicated : buat onee-chan

23-01-13

Akemi M. Ryouzaki


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto

Title: The Beginning of everything

Pair: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

Genre: Romance

Warning: AU, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku dll

Terinspirasi dari komik (yang saya lupa pengarang sama judulnya )awalnya, tapi diubah sana-sini oleh Author dan jadilah cerita abal ini.

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon bimbingannya para senpai. Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka

Keterangan tambahan:

'…'= dalam hati

Kata yang dibold+center= masa lalu

Kata yang dibold= telfon, e-mail dll

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Bagi kebanyakan orang, Hiashi dikenal sebagai pribadi yang keras dan disiplin.

Tapi bagi keluarganya, Hiashi adalah sosok lembut yang dapat melindungi dan mengayomi mereka.

Bagi kebanyakan orang, Hiashi adalah pribadi yang dingin dan cenderung pendiam.

Namun, bagi kedua buah hatinya, Hiashi adalah sosok yang patut dijadikan teladan.

Dibalik semua sifat keras, disiplin serta dinginnya, Hiashi adalah sosok penyayang.

Hiashi sangat menyayangi keluarga kecilnya, karna baginya keluarga inilah arti keluarga sesungguhnya. Hiashi takkan pernah dan takkan membiarkan kedua putrinya kecewa.

Itu sumpahnya.

Hiashi tahu dirinya lebih menyayangi si bungsu dibanding si sulung, tapi, bukan berarti dia hanya terfokus pada si bungsu. Hiashi mengetahui karakteristik keduanya.

Hinata mungkin adalah refleksi anak yang akan membanggakan orang tua, sedangkan Hanabi adalah sosok anak yang diinginkan setiap orang tua.

Hinata rajin, Hanabi pintar.

Hinata pekerja keras, Hanabi punya keberuntungan tinggi.

Hinata patuh, Hanabi berjiwa petualang.

Hinata mungil tapi disisi lain seksi, Hanabi langsing dan proporsional.

Tapi keduanya punya kedudukan yang sama di hati Hiashi. Karna mereka sama-sama terlahir dari rahim seorang wanita yang menjadi belahan jiwa sekaligus wanita yang berhasil membuat Hiashi didepak dari deretan anggota keluarga besar Hyuuga.

"Sasuke, di mana Hinata?"

Mikoto membuka kamar Sasuke dan bertanya di ambang pintu ganda.

"Dia pergi" Jawab Sasuke acuh, bahkan pandangannya tak terlepas dari komik yang sekarang dibacanya sekadar untuk bersikap sopan ketika menjawab pertanyaan orang tuanya.

"Kapan?" Mikoto khawatir, khawatir pada keselamatan Hinata akibat ketidak acuhan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Satu jam lebih dua puluh delapan menit lima belas detik yang lalu"

Sasuke kembali membaca komiknya santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Mikoto meninggikan nada suaranya beberapa oktaf dari sebelumnya. Mikoto marah. Kenapa Sasuke tak bisa sedikit lebih peka,sih? Ngidam apa coba dia dulu, kok sampai melahirkan makhluk kayak Sasuke?

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia sendiri yang meninggalkanku di kamar sendirian'" Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Sasuke Uchiha, kali ini kau benar-benar keterlaluan,"

Fugaku menutup pintu ganda kamar Sasuke dengan bantingan lumayan keras. Belum pernah Fugaku semarah ini padanya sebelumnya. Biasanya yang menceramahinya hanya Mikoto seorang, Namun kali ini, sepertinya Fugaku ingin ikut ambil bagian. Belum lagi Fugaku menampilkan rut muka berang yang belum pernah dilihat Sasuke. Komik yang saat ini setia menemaninya tak menarik minatnya lagi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Fugaku menyesal telah membiarkan tingkah buruk putra bungsunya berlarut-larut. Dan puncaknya adalah beberapa menit yang lalu, Fugaku tak mengira putra bungsunya membawa anak gadis tamunya masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya. Sebelum ini, tak pernah ada kasus seorang gadis yang dibiarkan masuk melewati garis 'aman' sang Uchiha bungsu. Fugaku tak akan semarah ini jika saja gadis tersebut sering keluar masuk kamar Sasuke, seperti Sakura dulu. Fugaku menduga mereka hanya teman akrab. Dan itu memang benar. Tapi kasus kali ini beda. Si gadis belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Uchiha, bahkan tak pernah mengenal satu Uchiha pun selain atasan ayahnya. Jadi asumsinya hanya satu.

Sasuke melecehkan gadis itu.

Tindakan Sasuke kali ini jelas tidak termasuk kategori etika baik saat menjamu tamu. Dan pastinya termasuk dalam deretan etika yang buruk. Dan tindakan Sasuke kali ini telah mencoreng nama baik keluarga Uchiha yang selalu dijaga serta dilestarikan dengan baik oleh para Uchiha terdahulu serta dirinya.

"Mikoto-sama, sepertinya saya tidak bisa menerima Sasuke-sama di rumah kami," Hiashi mencoba terdengar menyayangkan sekaligus terlihat sopan pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Kenapa?" Mikoto menatap Hiashi sendu.

"Bukan karana kami tak mau menampung beliau. Tapi saya tak ingin nantinya terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan," Hiashi manatap Fugaku meminta pengertian. Fugaku mengerti arah pembicaraan Hiashi. Tapi Mikoto sepertinya masih bingung.

'Sesuatu yang tak diinginkan?'

"Maksudmu seperti…" Mikoto menegaskan maksud perkataannya dengan membentuk pola setengah lingkaran dengan kedua tangannya pada bagian perutnya.

"Kau takut dia hamil?"

Fugaku sepertinya terlalu frontal menanyakannya hingga mendapat hadiah pukulan main-main pada bagian lengan kiri atasnya dari sang istri.

"Kau takut Sasuke nantinya tak bertanggung jawab? Tenang saja, aku yang akan memastikannya," Fugaku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Fugaku merasa Hiashi merendahkan martabat salah satu putrnya yang secara tak langsung juga melukai harga dirinya. Apapun yang akan tejadi, jika memang 'sesuatu yang tak diinginkan' itu terjadi,Fugaku bersumpah akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan membuat sang Uchiha Bungsu menyesal telah dilahirkan.

Apa salah jika sepasang orang tua menginginkan anaknya untuk menjadi dewas bukan hanya pada segi usia namun, lebih pada pola pikir. Selama ini yang paling merasa bersalah atas semua tingkah laku buruk si Uchiha bungsu adalah san Mama, karna sejatinya intuisi seorang ibu lebih peka pada anaknya daripada ayah sang anak.

**.**

**.**

"**Grandpa, kapan mama pulang?"**

"**Sebentar lagi"**

"**Oh.. mama pulang malam lagi ya?"**

Sasuke tak mengerti, Madara, sang kakek hanya tersenyum aneh saat menanggapi pertanyaan cucunya

.

.

Saat upacara pelepasan _Elementary School_

"**Selamat Uchiha Sasuke, kau menjadi lulusan dengan nilai tersempurna tahun ini"**

"**Grandpa, kok mama belum datang?**

"**Mama sebentar lagi datang kok, mama masih di jalan, katanya macet.."**

"**Tapi aku mau mama lihat nilai di ijazahku"**

Lagi..

Madara hanya tersenyum, malah kentara sekali senyum paksaan itu.

.

.

Saat pelepasan Junior High School

"**Sasuke, kata mama masih di jalan. Dia takut kau khawatir jadi aku yang menggantikannya"**

"**Grandpa, gimana kalau grandpa saja yang jadi orang tuaku?"**

Madara tertawa hambar

" **Jangan bercanda,"**

"**Percuma punya orang tua seperti mereka yang hanya mementingkan urusan mereka sendiri. Kalau tak mau mengurusku, kenapa repot-repot melahirkanku**"

Detik itu juga Sasuke mengubah persepsinya tentang orang tua.

Hiashi buru-buru menjawab

"Bukan begitu, tapi saya tidak menginginkan kejadian itu terulang lagi, anda pasti tau itu Mikoto-sama, saya hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi anak saya, tak masalah menantu saya nantinya orang miskin, asal putrid saya mencintai dan bahagia bersamanya"

Hiashi tersenyum tulus, bagai menerawang masa lalu pikirnya.

Mikoto tiba-tiba membungkuk

"Gomen ne, hontou ni gomen ne atas sikap kurang ajar putraku"

"Hei, bangkitlah, tak masalah, Hinata mungkin sudah sampai rumah dan aku sudah berjanji pada Hanabi akan pulang cepat. Jadi, senang bertemu dengan anda, selamat malam." Mikoto baru bangkit setelah Hiashi menyuruhnya.

"Mampirlah sebentar lagi untuk makan malam," tawar Mikoto dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Tidak, tidak usah repot-repot, Arigatou" pamit Hiashi tersenyum tipis.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf" Mikoto menampakkan wajah sedihnya, berharap Hiashi mau memaafkan kesalahan anak kesayangannya.

Mikoto mengantarkan kepulangan Hiashi hingga depan pagar, Fugaku tak mencegah, masih tersesat dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hiashi sudah memasuki mobilnya, hanya menanggapi permintaan maaf Mikoto dengan senyum tipis.

TBC

Pojok –penderitaan- Author:

Asli.. saya blank, sumpah saya nggak dapet feel atopun wangsit.. huhu..T_T

Jadi mangap kalo jadinya kayak gini..Gomen ne

#bungkukgakbalikbalik

Pojok ripyu:

Tanpa Nama-san: yosh.. sankyuu,senpai.. jujur saya belon kepikiran sampe sejauh itu. Abis nggak ada di komik si ^-^

#dibejekyangbikinkomik XD

Chingu-chunga san: salam kenal juga,senpai..:D

Moku- chan: mwahaha..senpai sehati sma saya.. emhh.. mungkin senpai belahan jiwa yang saya cari…

#bakared :D

Dreamer Ladies-san: sankyuu.. ini udah apdet, ch brikutnya udh stgah jadi ko.. kira-kira 2 thn lagi bru bisa apdet

#plakk XD

-san: sasu anak mungut di got (plaakk XD)

Becanda, sasu anak kandung ,sah,dan resmi dari pasangan fugamiko ko, yg dimaksud ayah oleh miko adl Madara, ayah mertua miko sekaligus kakek kandung *?* sasu. Mangap pendeskripsiannya kurang itu slah si author gaje, (bakared XD) sasu manggil fugamiko ayah mama (ngk sinkron banget dah - -'a)

Jangan panggil sya senpai, saya msih junior T_T

KumbangBimbang-san: gomen ne, tapi saya lgi bête gegara sasu ngk mau sya dandanin kayak cwek cosplayer gitu dah, jadi saya ga mau ksih scene yang enak- enak ama dia #chidoried XD

Anne Garbo-san: sankyuu,senpai :D

Hazena-san, guest-san, me-san, diane ungu-san,keira-san: sankyuu..ini udh apdet..:D

Gui gui M.I.T-sama: jujur, saya ngk dpet feel Di fic saya #ngk peka si lu XD

Sankyuu atas concrit-nya , iya, hina emang jahat knpa si ko nampar sasu?

Knpa ngk di jyuuken sekalian #plaakkk XD

Dedicated for Onee-chan, nee-chan sayang moga kamu suka

25-01-13

Akemi M. Ryouzaki


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto

Title: The Beginning of everything

Main Pair: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

**Warning: AU, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku ,.alur kecepetan dll **

**khusus chapter ini mungkin semi M**

Terinspirasi dari komik (yang saya lupa pengarang sama judulnya )awalnya, tapi diubah sana-sini oleh Author dan jadilah cerita abal ini.

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon bimbingannya para senpai. Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka

Keterangan tambahan:

'…'= dalam hati

Kata yang dibold+center= masa lalu

Kata yang dibold= telfon, e-mail dll

**Don't like don't read!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

.

.

Summary: Sasuke yang sedari dulu suka berbuat sewenang-wenang,masa kecil yang bahagia seharusnya dimiliki oleh setiap anak. Namun, tak pernah dikecapnya. Masa kecilnya kian suram semanjak kematian kakeknya. Satu-satunya orang yang disayanginya selain kakaknya. Hinata, cewek yang berusah berubah demi dirinya sendiri. Berawal dari sebuah liburan akbar, cerita cinta mereka dimulai. Warning inside. SasuHina. Mind to R&R?

.

.

Chapter 4

Hinata membenahi tatanan bukunya yang berada dalam tas slempengan lavendernya. Mengabsen tiap mata pelajaran yang akan dipelajari nantinya, takut ada barang penting yang tertinggal.

'Yosh..semuanya sudah siap..ganbatte Hinata'

Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Mengawali dengan senyuman.

Hiashi datang dari arah dalam rumah mungil yang baru -lima tahun belakangan ini- dibelinya dari hasil jerih payah mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit uang dari lebihan gaji yang diterimanya tiap bulan. Meski kecil, Rumah ini sangat berarti bagi keluarga kecil Hiashi, karna banyak kenangan yang disimpannya dalam rumah mungil ini. Kenangan akan ibu dari kedua buah hati mereka, dan istri tercintanya. Karna rumah ini adalah tujuannya jika menghadapi segala masalah yang dihadapinya di dunia luar.

"Jangan diulangi lagi"

Itu kata Hiashi diakhir wejangan paginya yang luas –panjang , lebar dan tinggi- dengan menatap Hinata kecewa.

"Gomen ne, Hontou ni gomen ne, Hinata tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Hinata membungkuk dalam, mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang sikap ojigi Hinata berlebihan, tapi, inilah salah satu etika baik yang di ajarkan ibunya jika meminta maaf dan Hinata bersumpah akan terus melestarikannya. Pelan-pelan Hinata bangkit dan mengecup pipi kiri Hiashi pelan. "Hinata berjanji"

"Harus" ucap Hiashi terkesan serius, namun Hinata tahu terselip candaan di dalam nada serius sang ayah.

"Berangkatlah, nanti kau terlambat dan ingat jangan pulang malam-malam"

"Ya sudah, Hinata pulangnya pagi saja" Hinata tersenyum lebar.

Hinata suka saat-saat dimana ayahnya menerima permintaan maafnya. Karna setelah itu, semuanya terasa sudah berlalu dan tak pernah terjadi. Seolah ikatan kekeluargaan mereka kian mengerat.

"Dasar." Hiashi tersenyum lebih lebar. Bibirnya mungkin hanya bergeser beberapa mili, namun Hinata terlalu mengenal ayahnya untuk mengetahui perbedaan berbagai emosi yang singgah pada wajah datarnya.

"Ittekimasu," pamit Hinata riang

"Itterasshai" jawab sang ayah. Sembari menutup kembali menutup pintu depan rumahnya.

XXXXX

Sasuke bingung.

Sasuke sendiri tak tau mengapa dia jadi seperti ini. Mencari sederetan nama dalam kontaknya dan menghubungi nomor tujuannya.

"**Ya?"**

"**Ayo keluar"**

"**Kemana?"**

"**Club, aku bosan."**

"**Baiklah. Ku tunggu di tempat biasa"**

Sasuke menyambar kunci mobil yang berada di atas nakas. Berjalan pelan menuju mobil yang terparkir dalam bagasi samping 'pondok mungil' Uchiha menghiraukan pandangan penuh tanya yang terpampang jelas di wajah para pelayan. Tapi toh, itu bukan urusan mereka. Tak lama setelah pintu depan berdaun dua tertutup para pelayan kembali melakukan aktifitas mereka seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sasuke menuju mobil sport berwarna dark blue bermotif api hitam dengan kesal. Membanting pintu mobil saat menutupnya. Keluar dari neraka hidupnya walau hanya sementara. Membelah jalanan yang lengang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meluapkan segala kekesalannya. Sasuke menggeram.

.

.

"**Sasuke****, ini hadiah dari mama"**

Madara memberikan sebuah mobil mainan dengan simpul pita biru muda yang menghias bagian atas mobil mainan yang mahal tersebut. Terlihat dari desain serta bahan yang menjadi komponen bahan baku mobil.

"**Grandpa tidak memberiku hadiah juga?"**

"**Hadiah Grandpa adalah grandpa"**

Sasuke melongo tak mengerti.

"**Dengar ****Sasuke****, hadiah tak selalu berupa uang atau barang. Tapi hadiah adalah sesuatu yang membuatmu senang dan senantiasa dapat kau kenang"**

Sasuke jelas tak mengerti arti dari ucapan dari sang kakek. Menurutnya rangkaian kalimat itu terlalu rumit untuk di pahami anak seusianya.

"**Maksud grandpa?"**

"**Hadiah adalah sesuatu yang membuatmu tertawa, Nak"**

Sasuke manggut-manggut sok ngerti. Setelahnya membuang mobil mainan itu dan segera berlari memeluk kakeknya erat.

"**Grandpa adalah hadiah terbaikku"**

Madara tertawa.

.

.

"**Grandpa, kenapa sih kok anak perempuan itu berisik sekali? Apa mereka punya kantong tertawa yang besar?**

Sasuke mengadu pada Madara dengan tampang cemberut lengkap dengan mulut mengerucut.

"**Tidak, itu karna ****Sasuke**** nakal"**

"**Aku tidak nakal"**

"**Kata siapa?"**

"**Kataku"**

"**Sasuke**** suka mengganggu mereka, makanya anak perempuan takut kalau dekat dengan ****Sasuke****" **

Madara sengaaja menggoda Sasuke. Sekedar berbasa-basi sebagai sekelebat hiburan pribadi. Walaupun sangat mengerti maksud dari cucunya yang berusia Sembilan tahun itu, yang sekarang sedang ber'curhat-curcol' ria padanya. Haah.. memang susah punya tampang rupawan dan daya tarik tak tertahankan.

"**Tidak, aku tidak mengganggu mereka, mereka yang menggangguku dengan teriakan mereka."**

"**Jadi kenapa mereka berisik jika ada ****Sasuke****?"**

"**Tidak juga, saat ada Gaara dan sepupu Sai mereka juga jadi berisik"**

"**Menurutmu kenapa?"**

"**Ugh.. aku tanya sama grandpa, kok grandpa malah tanya sama aku sih!"**

Sasuke dongkol. Madara tertawa.

.

**.**

**TOK TOK TOK**

Sasuke mengetuk pintu sebuah ruangan pelan.

"**KELUAR!"**

Bentakan dari arah dalam ruangan tak urung membuat Sasuke berjengit kaget. Segera berlari menjauhi koridor yang menuju kamar pribadi Madara. Beralih menuju koridor seberang yang menuju kamar sang Mama. Berjalan mengendap-endap agar tak mengganggu penghuni di dalamnya.

"…**Ya, Ibu tidak mengatakan pada ayah kalau pergi ke luar negri seorang diri"**

"**Kenapa ayah tak menyusul?"**

"**Karna ayah sendiri juga tak tau kemana ibu pergi"**

"**Ya Tuhan!"**

"**Apa untuk melanjutkan hal itu?"**

"**Menurutku juga begitu, tapi itu sangat berbahaya. Kalau ayah tau beliau pasti marah besar"**

Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Pandangannya kosong. Tak berniat untuk melanjutkan niatnya semula mengadukan kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa menit lalu pada mamanya.

'**Jadi, grandma selingkuh dengan pria lain di luar negri sana'**

Sasuke remaja yang emosinya masih labil. Jelas hatinya sakit saat mengetahui salah satu orang yang paling disayanginya disakiti oleh orang lain. Terlebih lagi oleh keluarganya sendiri. Belahan jiwa sang kakek.

Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan yang salah karna hanya mendengar sebagian dari isi percakapan yang di'curi dengar'nya dari sang mama dan ayah. Kebanyakan menonton dorama yang disaksikan mamanya saat sore hari serta pengaruh dari temannya yang menjadi korban perceraian orang tua, membuat Sasuke menarik kesimpulan tak berdasar.

'**Jadi, grandma meninggalkan grandpa demi laki-laki brengsek di luar negeri sialan sana!'**

.

.

Sasuke mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Membuat tubuhnya terdorong kedepan. Memukul stir mobilnya dan membenturkan kepalanya pada stir tersebut.

'Kenapa? Kenapa tak mau hilang! Memori sialan itu terus menggangguku!'

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Tak peduli suara klakson yang saling bersahut-sahutan karna merasa terganggu akibat tindakan Sasukemengerem mendadak di tengah perjalanan. Membuat mobil di belakangnya secara tak sengaja menabrak bagian belakang mobil Sasuke. Tak hanya itu akibat perbuatan Sasuke terjadi kemacetan cukup parah di ruas jalanan Akihabara.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Seorang pria mengetuk kaca pengemudi mobil Sasuke dengan tak sabar. Sasuke membuka kaca yang membatasinya dengan si pria tanpa berniat untuk membalas tatapan tajam yang diarahkan padanya.

"Hei, bocah! Kau bisa menyetir tidak,hah? Lihat perbuatanmu! Gara-gara kau mengemudikan mobil dengan tak becus mobilku jadi tergores. Dan lagi kau tidak segera menjalankan mobil sialanmu itu. Macet bodoh…bla,bla dan bla"

Ocehan dari pria tersebut bagai angin lewat di telinga pemuda yang identik dengan model rambut pantat ayam. Mengambil dompet di dasbor dan mengeluarkan setumpuk tipis uang bernominal cukup tinggi.

"Apa kau dengar,hah? Mobilku tergores. Jika kau tidak mengganti biaya perbaikannya maka aku ak.."

Sasuke melempar uang yang diambilnya asal keluar kaca mobil dan tepat mengenai dada pria yang dengan seenak jidatnya marahin dia di tengah jalan pula. Bosen hidup tuh orang?

"Kalau kurang hubungi aku"

Melempar sehelai kartu nama dan juga melemparkannya. Menutup kembali kaca mobil. Dan kembali pula melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah kawasan distrik padat penduduk itu.

Si pria menggeleng pelan. "Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang. Apa mereka tak tau susahnya mencari uang"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke membanting pintu mobil kasar. Berjalan menuju pintu yang akan membawanya pada kenikmatan sesaat. Hingar bingar suara alunan music dengan volume keras merasuki telinganya. Serasa menghipnotisnya untuk segera memasuki kawasan dewasa itu. Mengedarkan pandangan keselilingnya. Hawa putus asa serta kecewa entah kenapa memenuhi ruangan itu. Tapi toh dia juga sama. Dia bosan harus menjalani hidup seperti ini terus-menerus.

Matanya terpaku pada sesosok pemuda yang digelayuti oleh dua orang perempuan muda yang usianya mungkin beberapa tahun diatasnya. Berpakaian sangat terbuka bernafsu untuk membangkitkan gairah pemuda yang mereka gelayuti manja. Sedang si pria malah sibuk menenggak segelas brendi di tangannya tanpa menghiraukan perempuan yang terduduk manis di pangkuannya dan yang lain menempelkan bagian tubuh bagian depannnya pada sisi samping tubuh pemuda.

Sasuke berniat menghampiri meja Gaara –si pemuda- yang berada di seberang tempatnya saat ini berada. Tapi niatnya kandas karna dihadang oleh seorang gadis berusia sebaya dengannya yang mengenakan pakaian yang dapat di pastikan seorang pemuda yang tak pernah mengetahui lekuk tubuh wanita akan pingsan dengan darah mengalir di hidung karna melihatnya. Tapi masalahnya beda. Yang mendapat keberuntungan untuk melihat lekuk tubuh si gadis itu adalah Uchiha junior. Lengkapnya Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah tak terhitung berapa kali melihat hal yang serupa jelas sudah kebal.

Jadi, Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan dengan melirik tajam gadis dihadapannya. Si gadis cemberut.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau datang tanpa memberitahuku dulu.." Si gadis bergelayut manja. Memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya.

"Aku sibuk"

Sasuke berjalan melewati si gadis. Tetap dengan tampang stoic khas Uchiha-nya.

"Apa kau tidak kangen padaku?" Si gadis kelihatan tak rela membiarkan sang pemuda untuk menjauh darinya barang sesenti pun.

""Lepaskan!" Sasuke mendesis tajam. Si gadis merasa dia sudah melewati batas 'garis' yang di tentukan Uchiha bungsu. Tapi dirinya masih kesal akan sikap Sasuke yang selalu mengacuhkannya. Menggerutu tak jelas meninggalkan si Uchiha bungsu yang terlihat _bad mood_ sendiri.

Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sesekali kejadian serupa terjadi, namun Sasuke sudah biasa menghadapinya. Kadang Sasuke merasa parasnya merupakan kutukan. Selain tidak pernah menguntungkannya –bagi Sasuke. Parasnya kadang membawa bencana baginya. Berupa terenggutnya ketenangan serta kedamaian yang selalu diinginkannya.

Terkadang Sasuke menginginkan dirinya menjadi cowok dengan paras jelek serta tak pernah berada di tengah-tengah keluarga besar UchIha. Agar dia tak pernah merasa terkungkung dalam perasaan menyesakkan dan yang selalu menyiksa batinnya. Andai dia tak pernah lahir ke dunia, tentu Sasuke tak akan merasakan ini semua.

Andai..

Namun, Sasuke tau itu semua percuma.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara pada lelaki yang baru duduk di sebelahnya.

"…" Sasuke tak menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si bungsu keluarga Sabaku itu. Malah menenggak brendi milik Gaara dengan kasar.

"Hei itu milikku." Protes Gaara dongkol. Salalu saja dia yang menjadi 'korban' pelampiasan saat si pantat ayam yang satu ini lagi dalam mode 'devil bad mood mode'. Sasuke acuh.

Memesan satu gelas vodka yang dikocok.

Menenggaknya dengan kasar tak peduli beberapa tetes isinya meluncur melewati dagunya.

Satu gelas.

Dua gelas. Gaara melirik biasa.

Tiga gelas. Gaara menoleh.

Empat gelas. Gaara mengerutkan alis imajinernya

Lima gelas. Gaara melotot tapi tak mengatakan apapun.

Enam gelas. Gaara melongo.

Tujuh gelas. Gaara mengedikkan bahu, tak peduli.

"Terserahlah, tapi aku tak mau tanggung akibatnya jika kau mabuk dan pingsan"

Gaar juga memesan satu gelas brendi lagi. Ditenggaknya pelan. "Kau ada masalah?"

Gaara tau kalau pertanyaannya mustahil terjawab. Bukan karna si Uchiha bisu. Heii.. Sasuke normal kok! Sumpah! Tanya saja ke mama Mikoto kalau tak percaya.

Tapi mengingat sifat dasar uchiha yang memang sudah turunan dari pabriknya dingin, pendiam plus tertutup. Jadi Gaara tak mengharap tanggapan dari si Uchiha bungsu.

"Aku tidak tau"

Nah lho! Sekalinya di jawab selain 'Hn', jawabannya juga tak jelas.

Gaara menggeleng pasrah. Mengedikkan kedua bahunya. Kembali menenggak brendi di tangannya.

"Gaara" Panggil Sasuke tanpa melirik siapa yang dipanggilnya dan tetap menenggak kasar vodka di tangannya. Entah sudah berapa gelas vodka yang sudah ditenggak oleh tenggorokannya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu jam. Namun serpertinya kesadaran masih menyambanginya walau perlahan menghilang.

Gaara melirik dengan ekor matanya.

"Aku bingung"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tak tau"

Tuh kan! Logikanya kan, seseorang bingung karna suatu alasan dan alasannya seharusnya diketahui oleh si penderita. Lha ini, kok tanya sama orang lain?

Dan ini adalah kasus langka dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke bingung. Iya, Uchiha Sasuke itu lo yang juara olimpiade se-kabupaten. #chidoried XD

Ralat, juara nasional fisika se-Konoha. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya jago memecahka soal tersulit dengan nilai sempurna sekarang bingung. Iya, kalau bingung masalah bsnias atau yang lain yang berhubungan dengan itu Gaara bisa memaklumi. Lha sekarang! Uchiha Sasuke bingung karna perasaannya sendiri!

'Yang benar saja!'

TBC

Ini fic terpanjang saya saat ini lho, 2000 words lebih. Wkwkw XP (bangga XD)

Mangap kalo lama, saya juga menggarap cerita lain huhu T.T

Special thanks to: Dreamer Ladies-san, Moku-Chan, gui gui M.I.T-sama. Sankyuu :D

Mangap nggak bisa bales ripyu atu-atu, saya sibuk, yu now?

Sibuk maen, terus baca fanfic laen, sms-an,fb-an dll. Jadi nggak sempet ngelanjutin ni fic..hehehe

#ngeles XD

Terima kasih

13-02-13

Akemi M. R


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto

Title: The Beginning of everything

Pair: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

Genre: Romance

Warning: AU, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku dll

Terinspirasi dari komik (yang saya lupa pengarang sama judulnya )awalnya, tapi diubah sana-sini oleh Author dan jadilah cerita abal ini.

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon bimbingannya para senpai. Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka

Keterangan tambahan:

'…'= dalam hati

Kata yang dibold+center= masa lalu

Kata yang dibold= telfon, e-mail dll

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Summary: Sasuke yang sedari dulu suka berbuat sewenang-wenang,masa kecil yang bahagia seharusnya dimiliki oleh setiap anak. Namun, tak pernah dikecapnya. Masa kecilnya kian suram semanjak kematian kakeknya. Satu-satunya orang yang disayanginya selain kakaknya. Hinata, cewek yang berusah berubah demi dirinya sendiri. Berawal dari sebuah liburan akbar, pembalasan dendam dan kisah cinta mereka dimulai.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap kosong. Menyadari hal yang dilakukannya sekarang ini percuma saja. toh pada akhirnya nanti Sasuke malah menjadi tersiksa sendiri.

Gaara mengeratkan alis imajinernya. mengibaskan telapak tangannya ke depan wajah lelaki di sampingnya.

Tak ada respon.

Gaara tak menyerah. Si bungsu Sabaku mencoba mengecek suhu tubuh Sasuke dengan menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya yang bebas. Namun, belum juga sampai pada tujuan akhirnya tangan Gaara tertepis pelan oleh tangan Si Uchiha Bungsu.

"Hei!" Bibir Gaara berkedut marah

"Apa masalahmu,ha?" Gaara kesel setengah hidup.

Tadi, dengan seenak jidatnya Sasuke menyuruh Gaara kemari. Sekarang, giliran Gaara sudah di tempat perjanjian Gaara malah dikacangin. Tak sampai di situ saja, tangan Gaara juga ditepis oleh si Pantat Ayam yang sedang ON dalam mode 'devil bad mood Mode'. Siapa yang tak kesal coba?

Apalagi Gaara yang sudah dari pabriknya memang kesabarannya _limited edition _jelas tak dapat membendung emosinya.

Kan, Gaara tadi cuman pengen mengecek Sasuke. Siapa tau sebab dari perilaku anehnya saat ini adalah Sasuke sakit atau yang paling mungkin kesambet setan yang lagi iseng atau yah, paling tidak yang sejenis dengan itu. Niat Gaara baik,kan?

Tapi, kok tanggapan Sasuke seperti itu. Gaara jelas dongkol.

'Dasar Pantat Ayam sialan!'

Kalau bukan gara-gara ehembestehemfriendehem, mana mau Gaara dengan mudahnya memenuhi panggilan 'darurat' seseorang karna lebih mengutamakan Game Ninja Saga yang hampir ditamatkannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Padahal Gaara sudah membuat pengecualian untuk si Uchiha junior. lengkapnya Uchiha , eh malah ternyata dianya yang bikin Gaara kesel setengah hidup. Tahu begini juga Gaara bakal menolak mentah-mentah 'permintaan' dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menenggak gelas terakhirnya dengan kasar. Membuka dompet di saku celana jeansnya. Mengeluarkan satu black card. Tak perlu basa-basi langsung memberikan kartu tersebut pada si Bartender.

Bartender itu mengangguk seolah mengerti isyarat mata Sasuke, lalu pamit ke belakang.

Setelah itu, Sasuke hanya diam menatap kosong pada gelas kosong yang dipegangnya.

Sepertinya dirinya masih sadar. Mungkin karna terlalu sering menenggak minuman beralkohol jenis itu, ketahanan tubuhnya terhadap minuman itu mengebal. Hingga walaupun sudah menenggak sekian gelas tapi kesadarannya masih tetap bertahan.

"Maaf Tuan, sepertinya Black Card anda tidak dapat digunakan"

Sasuke menatap si bartender dengan pandangan hah-?-kau-bercanda-denganku. Ditatap seperti itu oleh seorang pelanggan tetap Club tersebut, tak urung membuat nyali si bartender kian menciut.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke tetap menggunakan nada datar biasa. Namun, dengan nyali yang sudah kian menipis membuat si bartender yang bergender laki-laki tulen dan usianya pun jauh di atas dua bocah di hadapannya gugup. Menyerahkan selembar kartu yang diterimanya beberapa menit lalu pada pemilik awalnya dengan tangan gemetaran.

"M-mungkin k-kartu anda di di b-blokir" Cicit si bartender sedikit tergagap namun mencoba tetap memperlihatkan kesopanannya pada pelanggan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan seluruh kartu yang tersimpan dalam dompetnya. Menghentakkannya pelan di atas meja panjang yang menghalanginya dengan si bartender.

"Coba semua"

Si bartender kaget. Mengangguk panik. Cepat-cepat diambilnya seluruh kartu yang berjumlah enam buah itu dan berlari ke belakang. Gaara melirik Sasuke tanpa minat membuka percakapan.

'Semoga saja mereka tak melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi. Semoga saja. Tapi apa alasan mereka melakukan ini lagi? Semoga saja mereka melupakan salah satunya dan kartu apapun itu masih berfung..'

"Maaf Tuan, S-semuanya s-sudah dicoba t-tapi hasilnya semuanya juga tak dapat digunakan"

'...si'

Padahal Sasuke sudah memanjatkan do'a dengan 'khusyu' tapi ternyata do'anya tak terkabul. Mungkin gara-gara dosa-dosanya yang sudah mendekati overload menghalangi 'pengiriman' do'anya tadi.

'Sial!' Sasuke menyumpah serapah dalam hati.

"S-semua k-kartunya sepertinya dib-blokir, Tuan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Apa yang telah kau lakukan Sasuke?!"**

"**Uchiha Sasuke, kali ini kau sudah keterlaluan"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Aku tak mengerti, tapi sepertinya gara-gara itu, ini semua gara-gara dia! Tunggu saja Hyuuga, setelah ini aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu'

.

.

Di tempat lain

**HATCHII**

"Ya, Hyuuga-san?"

Anko mendelik tajam pada Hinata yang menginterupsi penjelasannya dengan tidak elitnya.

Bersin

"Err.. tidak ada,sensei. Gomen" Hinata mengkerut

.

.

Sasuke memasukkan kembali semua kartu yang di serahkan oleh si bartender ke dalam dompet. Menatap Gaara datar.

Walaupun sama-sama spesies berwajah stoic, tapi, ditatap sedatar triplek oleh saudara se-spesiesmu sendiri jelas membuatmu risih,bukan?

Dan itu juga yang dialami oleh Gaara sekarang ini. Gaara merasa risih dan juga err.. merinding.

"Gaara, bayar semua aku masih ada urusan"

Sial dua belas!

Ini sesuai dengan peribahasa ' sudah jatuh tertimpa mammoth'. Kalau tangga sih, masih mending, ini mammoth. Habisnya Gaara kan datang memenuhi panggilan Sasuke kan ada maunya. Berhubung Game Ninja Saga hampir tamat dan dompetnya lagi 'sekarat' gara-gara mama Karura ngambek. Jadilah Gaara mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke.

Eh..mau cari untung malah dapat buntung.

'Awas saja pantat ayam, kau harus membayar ini!'

Poor Gaara

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata berjalan pelan sepulang dari tempat mengajarnya. Memijit pelan bahu kirinya. Setelah seharian belajar sepertinya ide bagus berendam sebentar. Pikirnya.

**DEG!**

'kenapa perasaanku tak enak,ya?'

Hinata menoleh kanan kiri atas bawah depan belakang.

'Tak ada siapa-siapa'

Hinata mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan berjalan cepat-cepat melewati gang sempit nan gelap yang sesepi kuburan itu. Segera berlari panik.

Hinata baru bisa bernafas lega setelah melewati ujung gang.

Hinata sengaja mengambil jalan pintas agar cepat sampai rumah karna salahnya sendiri yang sering lupa waktu. Padahal dirinya sudah berjanji tidak akan pulang larut lagi, jadilah Hinata melewati jalan 'tikus' untuk menghemat waktu. Karna jika melewati jalan biasa alias memutar memakan waktu satu setengah jam sedang jika jalan 'tikus' itu hanya membutuhkan 45menit. Padahal dirinya fobia kegelapan.

Daripada mengecewakan ayahnya untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata nekat melewati jalan 'setan'-julukan yang diberikan Hinata- itu.

Hinata mennghembusan nafas kasar setelah melewati ambang pintu depan. Mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri"

"Ayah dimana?"

"Di ruang tengah"

Hinata menuju ruangan yang disebutkan oleh adik semata wayangnya.

"**..ya! Douita. Tapi kenapa anda menanyakan hal itu?"**

"**Tidak saya hanya penasaran. Iie arigatou"**

Hinata baru saja akan memasuki ruang tengah namun, diinterupsi oleh suara nyaring yang segera saja membuat gendang telinganya berdenging.

"NEE-CHAN! JANGAN MENCOBA KABUR! NEE-CHAN SUDAH BERJANJI AKAN MEMBERSIHKAN RUMAH HARI INI. JADI JANGAN COBA-COBA KABUR!"

"Hee?" Hinata melongo. Kapan dia pernah membuat perjanjian dengan Hanabi?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke menerima selembar map dari seorang suruhannya. Mengangguk sekilas dan menyuruhnya meninggalkannya sendiri. Memindai isinya dengan cepat.

'Lihat saja Hyuuga Hinata, kita akan sedikit bersenang-senang'

Sasuke menutup kembali map tersebut sambil menyeringai licik.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sinar mentari pagi ini terasa lebih panas dari hari-hari biasanya. Mungkin karna masih menginjak pertengahan akhir musim panas. Sehingga hawa pagi ini tak terlalu dingin. Hinata mengucek mata dan beranjak menjauhi ranjang empuk dengan tak ikhlas. Mandi singkat dan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, Konoha High School atau biasa disingkat menjadi KHS.

Hinata tidak mengenakan lapisan blazer sebagai atasan karna peraturan sekolah yang tidak mewajibkan mengenakan seragam lengkap hanya saat musim panas berlangsung. Tentu hanya bagi siswa-siswi yang sudah memasuki tingkat akhir. Karna bagi selain mereka, alias siswa yang baru mengawali dan menduduki tingkat ke dua sekolah menengah atas, mereka diliburkan namun, masih diberi tanggungan tugas yang menggunung.

Hinata mengecup pipi kiri ayahnya cepat sebelum berangkat dan mengucapkan salam pamit. Berlari dengan masih membenarkan posisi sepatunya yang tak pas dengan sedikit berjongkok dam melirik ke depan. Takut tak sengaja menabrak orang.

"Hei..!"

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Berjalan pelan dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis mengawali hari ini.

"Hei..!"

Hinata tetap berjalan. Merasa panggilan tersebut ditujukan pada orang lain karna tak ada teman sekolahnya yang menetap di daerah sekitar sini.

"HEII!"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik bahu kirinya pelan.

"Hei, aku memanggilmu dari tadi!"

Hinata reflex berancang-ancang untuk berlari begitu mengetahui siapa yang menarik bahunya ternyata adalah orang yang sama yang tempo hari membuatnya melupakan permintaan orang yang dikaguminya sekaligus orang yang dianggapnya sebagai motivator dalam hidupnya, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sendu.

"Gomen"

Satu rangkaian huruf yang selama ini sangat jarang diucapkan oleh si bungsu Uchiha. Intensitas kata itu bisa dihitung jari terhitung selama masa hidupnya yang baru menginjak delapan belas tahun.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa, jadi tolong lepaskan!"

Hinata memberontak karna tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Gomen, karna tempo hari aku membuatmu marah"

Sasuke menatap bola mata amethyst Hinata dengan tatapan –ehempurapuraehem- sedih. Menarik lengan Hinata dengan halus. Membimbingnya menuju sebuah mobil sport berwarna dark blue bermotif api hitam. Hinata mau tak mau mengikuti langkah si penarik tangannya jika tak mau ada bekas gurat tangan di lengannya. Karna Sasuke sedikit mengeratkan genggaman tangannya jika Hinata memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku, baka!"

Hinata tetap memberontak walau hanya dalam bentuk gerutuan, bentakan hingga makian. Tapi, pada akhirnya dengan berat hati Hinata tetap masuk mobil laknat itu.

"Tuan Muda, aku mau berangkat sekolah. Aku sudah telat. Jadi jangan menghalangi jalanku!"

Hinata tersenyum sinis. Sudah cukup dirinya harus menjadi bully-an di masa lalu dan merasa tertekan akan itu. Hinata tak mau lagi hal itu terulang saat ini.

Apa karna dirinya lemah, jadi dengan bangganya setiap orang dapat menindasnya?

Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya santai.

"Terakhir kuingat, waktu masuk di KHS adalah jam delapan tepat. Dan itu tak berubah sampai sekarang. Saat ini baru jam tujuh tepat. Jadi masih kurang satu jam lagi"

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan secara non verbal siapa-yang-coba-kau-bodohi-sayang.

"Dari mana kau tau semua itu ?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke sinis. Perasaan tempo hari Hinata saat memperkenalkan diri pada Sasuke Cuma sebatas nama saja. Kok, Sasuke sudah mengetahui hingga sekolah lengkap dengan jadwal masuk?

Sasuke punya ikatan darah sama Mama Laurxxt ya?

"_Calm down, baby_. Aku takkan menyakitimu"

Sasuke memandang Hinata seolah Hinata baru saja melontarkan lelucon yang sangat lucu.

"Jawab aku, Tuan Muda"

"Jangan panggil aku Uchiha Sasuke jika info sekecil itu saja tak bisa kudapatkan"

Hinata manyun.

'Dasar sombong, menyebalkan, sok ganteng, pantat ayam sialan!'

Entah kenapa emosi Hinata selalu naik drastis jika behadapan dengan si Bungsu dari keluarga inti Fugaku yang satu ini. Hinata menghembuskan nafas pelan, mempraktikkan ajaran yang didapatnya dari latihan yoga jika dalam posisi seperti ini untuk -sedikit- meredam emosinya.

"Oh ya, kapan kau pulang?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tau, Tuan-Muda-sok-tau"

Hinata menjawab dengan sinis.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan"

Sasuke menjawab seolah pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkannya hanya pertanyaan seputar cuaca dan bukan mengenai privasi orang lain. Hinata kembali membulatkan tekadnya untuk menjauhi dan tak pernah berurusan dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu lagi.

"Jam enam sore, kenapa?"

Hinata heran tapi juga merasa Sasuke terlalu jauh mencampuri kehidupan pribadinya. Suka-suka niz..err ralat. Suka-suka Hinata dong! Kenapa Sasuke malah sok ikut campur dan ingin tau urusannya.

"Tak apa, tapi kenapa pulangnya sesore itu?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Hinata membalikkan kata-kata yang tempo hari di ucapkan Sasuke dengan acuh. Sasuke seketika itu juga menghentikkan mobilnya di tengah jalan. Beruntung situasi pagi ini lumayan sepi hingga tak menimbulkan kemacetan atau sejenis itu. Sasuke menatap Hinata datar untuk beberapa saat.

Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu jengah juga. Tapi, merasa tak enak jika harus menyuruh anak atasan ayahnya untuk menjalankan mobil laknat itu.

Akhirnya setelah terjadi permusyawarahan alot antara hati dan logikanya serta menimbang sisi negatif dan positifnya keputusan penting pun dibuat dan saat itu juga dijalankan.

Hinata akan membuka pintu mobil itu dan akan melewati gang sempit yang sangat sepi nan gelap dan jika beruntung ia dapat lolos walaupun sementara dari 'iblis' yang entah kenapa mengikutinya.

Tapi, Hinata tak pernah memperkirakan hal ini. Jangankan untuk sekedar berlari, Keluar dari mobil laknat ini saja tak bisa.

Pasalnya Sasuke menekan sesuatu di pegangan lengan kursi mobilnya hingga pintu yang niatnya akan dibuka Hinata terkunci.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Berangkat. Aku sudah telat. Jadi buka pintu ini, Sasuke!"

Hinata sudah berada diambang emosinya.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Aku belajar, kau puas?"

Hinata berteriak frustasi

TBC

Pojok Author:

Saya nggak janji bakal apdet kapan. Karna udah banyak deadline tugas yang numpuk. Terus saya juga udah mau UTS. Haah.. saya bingung yu now, mana yang mau diselesain duluan T_T

Ada yang mau bantu?

Saya kasih piring cantik deh #plakk

Pojok ripyu:

Mine: sankyuu… saya juga niatnya mau pinjem. Namun, apa daya jarak yang membentang –halah- sungguh jauh. Jadi,nggak bisa pinjem dah (nggak modal si lu)

Moku-Chan: saya nggak focus Cuma pada sasuhina aja. Saya lebih focus pada konflik batin sasu dan perasaan hina. Jadi gomen ne. SH-nya mungkin full di akhir

Aisanoyuri: sankyuu :D

Dreamer Ladies: sankyuu. SH-nya mungkin full di chap2 akhir

Killer Dark: sankyuu.. saya usahain coba lebih pelanin lagi :D

Terima kasih

24-02-13

Akemi M.R


End file.
